


【刘林/白宇】猫狗纪事(PWP)

by DawnStark



Category: allby
Genre: M/M, PWP, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 07:56:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16909155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnStark/pseuds/DawnStark
Summary: RPS，勿上升演员。纯肉，时隔半年的练笔可能不会好吃，攻是忽而里常风的演员





	【刘林/白宇】猫狗纪事(PWP)

对白宇来说把他从柔软温暖的被窝里拽出来是最为残忍的事，尤其在一个没有任何安排的早晨，有着扑面而来轻柔又不会引起燥热的阳光。“小懒猫，十点半了，再睡该头晕了。”刘林从后面抱住还像小孩一样撒娇的小猫用下巴蹭过脖颈间和颈窝，满意地审视着上面近乎青紫的痕迹，却差点被有着起床气的猫猫一爪子过来抓花了脸。

 

怀里的人气的脸都鼓起来，痛诉他因为吃莫名其妙的醋对自己的腰都做了什么，如果不放他再睡会就别想再爬上床了。刘林闻言只好叹口气又缓下嗓子轻声哄他：“那我去做早饭，你再躺会”，便轻手轻脚下了床，从地上捡起揉成一团的衬衫随意套上去了厨房。

 

其实白宇被他这么一闹已经没了大部分睡意，瘪着嘴闭着眼也从旁边捞了件T恤，找不到一条干净内裤只好作罢，光着腿下床趿拉着另一双款式一样的拖鞋去浴室洗漱。

 

一碗口味适中的酱面放在饭桌上，刘林还在煎着鸡蛋，余光扫到穿着他衣服的白宇，光着腿走来走去任意裸露着斑驳指痕，光洁的大腿内侧甚至还黏着不明液体，手腕一抖差点把锅里的糖心蛋给戳破。眸色暗了暗顺手关掉灶火，他铲起煎蛋盛进盘子加上之前做好的面放在一旁保温箱里，本就年轻气盛心里窝着一团暗火，鸡巴顶着裤子就朝那个又毫无自觉勾引人的小妖精走过去。

 

白宇一头乱发没了乖顺样子在脑袋上四处翘起，后脑勺圆圆的，胡子是乱糟糟的没有刮整齐，红润的嘴唇沾着细微的白沫。矛盾的形象奇特地在他身上重叠，像是不谙世事的孩童，却最是懂得勾起艳红的唇角和眼尾给予人最大的诱惑。刘林小他四岁，但白宇在床上被顶的爽上头从来不忌讳自己说了些什么，哥哥宝贝老公一通乱喊，引得刘林呼吸一窒差点交待出去，又摁着白宇的胯使劲挺动，逼着人给他喊哥哥，直到白宇快答应他一百遍给他生孩子才罢休，精液灌的又多又浓，不停发抖的小屁股盛不住，漏了不少在床单上，他抬头就拍了把圆润的臀瓣，造出粉嫩的一团颜色。

 

还在迷迷糊糊刷牙的人自然不会想到旁边有只小狼狗在脑袋里回味之前的一次次欢愉，背后贴上恋人温暖厚实的胸膛时把他本就剩的不多的瞌睡彻底给吓跑。在往杯子里接水的时候刘林把下巴搁在他肩上，两人的短发缠在一起弄的他脸上有些痒痒。“别闹。”白宇嘴里咕噜咕噜几下吐出漱口水，刚想提醒刘林照顾一下他忙碌了一晚上的屁股，臀缝就挨上了一根硬热的东西，耳边的气流轻飘飘带来一句：小白，我想要你。

 

嫩白的脸上像被谁掐了一把迅速泛起潮红，耳朵尖上也不能幸免，一个你字还没出口，刘林撩起衣摆扒开挺翘的臀瓣就着昨夜没来得及清理的精液操了进去，白宇猝不及防被插出一声惊叫差点没能站稳，水杯从手里滑落掉进了洗手池，但没有任何人去注意它。还酸软着的手指扶上浴室镜子勉强没能倒下去，咬上手臂才硬生生憋下去婉转到羞耻的呻吟。粗大的肉棒强行挤开肠壁把穴口撑成一个圆，淅淅沥沥的液体从里面流出来在出口堆积又被挤压成泡沫发出咕啾的响声。

 

身后人伸手来玩弄胸前敏感的乳头，指尖对着一小块软肉又掐又揉磨得充血挺立，惨兮兮的艳红色看起来快要破皮。刘林摁着白宇突出的胯骨发狠地抽送了几十下，看着他仰起脖子喉结不住地滚动，身上覆了层薄汗，气喘个不停却硬是难得从喉咙里逼出任何的声音，低头啃了几口白净后颈用略带委屈的声音问他为什么不叫出来，早把你操熟了还害羞什么，身下却丝毫不减力道撞的屁股蛋荡起浪花来。

 

年长一些的那个面薄如纸，整片前胸和肩膀都开始泛红，低声泄出一点点带着哭腔的呻吟，刘林脸上也开始发热，抽出性器把人转了半圈对着自己，抬起两条腿膝窝用手肘处兜着就往墙上压着白宇烧着通红的身体，急匆匆地滑过湿透了的穴口好几次才狠狠地再次捅进湿热的甬道，重力使白宇单薄的身体落下把肥厚硬挺的阴茎吃的很深，体内深处发出响亮粘腻的水声，臀部直撞上小腹满满地吞吃进去一整根肉棒，微微勾起的前端顶上颤抖的肠壁，算得上啜泣的喘息回荡在浴室，羞得他锤上刘林的肩膀，无力的拳头连奶猫的爪子都不如。

 

刘林动着胯死命往上挺弄，私处流出来的淫水顺着耻毛和阴囊快滴到地面，肉体碰撞的声音几乎没有间歇地响起，穴口紧紧咬着也没有用，既阻拦不了狰狞的性器用力操进去，也挽留不了它磨着穴口挤出一堆成分丰富的体液。白宇觉得刘林快把他的屁股捣成泥，又快又准地顶弄他的敏感的让下身除了灭顶的快感就没有了其他的感官，整个人就是被对方肆意揉弄的面团只用来为那根肉棒服务，有些受不住过于集中而强烈的快感，喉咙早就嘶哑起来，呜咽着喊着不要，求人慢一些放过他，却被更猛烈的节奏撞碎成不成调的咿咿呀呀的叫声。

 

操弄的动作没有任何心软，刘林是带着气把彻底被干开的后穴操的汁水四溅。他想起之前白宇在拍戏的时候就是这个姿势跳上同事的腰，柔软的屁股挨着对方裆部，全剧组的人都在笑，他的脸色却有点尴尬，把手心掐出指印也毫无意识。现在，白宇也挂在他的身上，不过他才是真正可以用粗硬的棍子惩罚这只小猫的人，再用牛奶好好喂饱白宇的小屁股。怀里的人真的开始哭泣了，几颗眼泪滚落脸颊，嘴里发出的像是弱小雏鸟的哀鸣。刘林吮着咸咸的液体亲吻白宇的眼睛和鼻梁，又顺着流畅优美的线条轮廓吻下去含住丰润的嘴唇，顶开牙关把呻吟包裹成闷哼，随着抽插的频率越来越快，拉长成带有撒娇意味的呻吟，刘林安抚的动作也没有任何成效，越发哭的凶了。

 

不止是戏里，刘林想，昨天节目的游戏里，他俩嘴里含着水对视，白宇鼓起的脸颊过分可爱，笑的弯弯的眼角最是勾人，他情不自禁扣紧十指感受他手心的温度，就算旁人看出来什么对他们指指点点他都不在乎。还有白宇不经意间露出的窄腰，伸出舌头纯洁又色情地舔掉嘴唇上白花花的奶油。他不想管那么多，他不能允许白宇在最少五个机位下大庭广众地勾引他，如果白宇敢朝他抛个媚眼或者动手撩拨，他不能保证不会在演播室把人玩到射进裤子里。

 

眼下白宇只能窝在他怀里为他哭泣，紧致的小穴贪婪地吞吐舔弄他硬的青筋盘旋的阴茎，浑身上下也是他的痕迹他的味道，莫大的满足感让他小腹发紧，穴内也确实吸的他无法自持，握紧白宇汗湿的细腰最后抽插十来下像是要把卵蛋都给塞进去，鸡巴抖动几下精液尽数喂进了穴道深处，过了好半天才从被堵住的穴口缓缓溢出来。

 

白宇的精液失禁般淌出马眼，一股股已经算得上稀薄的液体黏在两人紧紧贴合的胯部，那里已经是混乱的一塌糊涂，穴口还在痉挛着收缩吮着没完全软下来的阴茎，一下一下地往里吞咽。他瘫在刘林手臂里无意识地小声呻吟，声音又甜又诱人。他不明白大白天的怎么突然来了这一遭，后穴像是漏水一样朝外涌出液体，他连抬手揍人或者出声骂对方几句的力气都没有了，被抱着清洗一遍放在客厅沙发上，看着刘林去保温箱里拿出早餐过来亲自一筷筷地喂他，才忍住爆粗口的冲动安分地吃完了对方手里的食物，乖巧的样子让刘林恨不得压着他再来一次，伸手下去摸了摸已经肿起来的还湿润温软的穴口，在人要发作前吻住嘟起的嘴唇，小声安慰着说是他的错，不会再做了。

 

白宇总觉得是把小年轻给惯坏了，但又觉得是他把自己惯坏了，能抛去成年人的成熟像小孩子撒娇一样要他哄，又喜欢看他失控看他爱死自己的模样。刘林也时而是贴心的男朋友，时而是仗着年纪任性的弟弟。

 

总会更好的吧，总不会更差了，有什么比两个人互相喜欢还要重要呢？

 

 

 

FIN.


End file.
